


Cloak of Darkness

by WizStreetColfer



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: They're boyfriends, that's it really.
Relationships: Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Kudos: 18





	Cloak of Darkness

The night sky is like a blanket over the Button residence, the house is quiet under the cloak of darkness with only the sound of crickets and owls every so often piercing through the silence. 

The voices in the forest are not heard. Existing only within the ghostly realm they originate in, as though the laughter shared is a secret kept from the universe itself. 

The two men are running almost frantically, an odd task at 11pm for some but something that has become a regular occurrence for the ghosts known as Pat Butcher and The Captain. 

"Will you keep still, Patrick! I can't focus with flashes of yellow entering and leaving my peripheral vision!" 

The scoutmaster skidded almost as though he were an animated character from Looney Toons and laughed moving to lean against the nearest tree. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." 

"I wasn't aware you wanted to join in with me when I said you could accompany me." 

Pat has a small smile on his face as he watches his boyfriend continue through his latest workout routine. 11PM in the woods before bed. Mike had been reading a blog about working out in the evening before bed being more effective and The Captain decided he would test the theory. Ignoring his friends who continued to remind him they were ghosts, because he had shaved off a second of his time before hadn't he? So nothing was stopping him getting more use out of a night time workout compared to a morning workout. 

Though the majority, Pat included, thought the theory was poppycock. Though Pat would support his boyfriend in any endeavour, and the last few weeks had been rather nice going down to the woods by themselves. The woods seemed like a good place because it was far enough away from the house not to disturb anybody, and also provided objects to run around (sometimes accidentally through) so here they were. 

"You never asked," Pat said, pushing the middle of his glasses with his forefinger.

"You're right." The Captain stopped his movements almost abruptly and went to stand in front of the other man, "may I?" He held out his hands for the camper. 

"Should I be concerned?" Patrick joked, settling his hands in the palms of the other. 

"I'll get you for that," the Captain laughed and shook his head, "let's do some stretches before we start again."

"I'm regretting this already."

The Captains laugh is louder this time, and Pat's sure he hasn't heard a more beautiful sound. His boyfriends laugh is something he had the pleasure of becoming accustomed to, and it was simple moments like this that reminded him how much had changed between the two.


End file.
